Such a Beautiful Massacre
by twilightlover19951314
Summary: Bella has changed and not for the better. Will the Cullens be able to connect Bella's sudden transformation, to the brutal murders happening all around Forks? Who knew death could be so beautiful?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The lyrics used in the beginning of this chapter is Chew me Up by All Time Low

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Jennifer's Body so please don't sue me : )

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chew Me Up**

_"Go on and take a bite... & chew me up,  
I just want a taste when you spit me out."_

I hummed along to the music as I looked out at the forest passing by through the passenger seat window of Edward's Volvo.

"I thought you weren't into that kind of music; why the sudden change of heart?" Edward said snapping me out of my daze.

The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Huh?" Ugh, I bet I looked like a fool.

"The music, it's...different He said hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's this new band I found on Myspace, they're called The House of Wolves and their lead singer, Jacob Black, is amazing" I said my voice filled with awe.

"Hmm...I'm starting to think that I might need to be jealous of this Jacob guy." Edward said with amusement in his voice.

I laughed out at that but stopped when an idea sprung up in my head. I leaned over the console and started kissing his neck slowly, making my up towards his ear while I whispered seductively, "I thought I proved it to you last night that you have absolutely no reason to feel jealous of anyone when it comes to you and me."

His head suddenly snapped in my direction, making me almost lose balance and banging my head on the steering wheel. His topaz eyes smoldered as they looked into mine. "Oh, I know." He started with his voice, unusually low and husky.

"You proved your point very well...all three times." He finished chuckling darkly.

I shivered at the lust in his voice. "Last night was the best night of my life." I said as I stroked his cheek lovingly.

His eyes went soft. "For me too, one hundred and nine years was worth the wait." He whispered slightly.

"Although, I'm sure last night would have been even more amazing if it was my house, a lot more leg space than your tiny twin size mattress." He teased.

"Yes, a house full of nosy vampires with super hearing would've been waaaay better." I replied my voice full of sarcasm. I smirked as Edward grimaced at my comment.

"Oh man, imagine the teasing we would have received from Emmett!" I exclaimed, dropping my head into my hands.

"It probably would have been directed more at me then you." He grumbled.

"That's probably true." I smiled. "Which leads me to me next question," I stated.

"Shoot," he said.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should hold off telling your family that we had sex." I said shyly.

"It's just because it's gonna be really awkward for me to even discuss something like that with Esme and Carlisle, not to mention Emmett! Oh just think of the stuff tha-"  
My rant was cut off by a cold hand covering my mouth preventing me from saying anymore.

"I get it, okay? It's not gonna be easy for me either...I mean, I've been a virgin for a very long time and I have absolutely no experience with this type of situation so we'll go along to your pace, okay?" Edward gave me a small smile as he continued driving.

"Wait! Alice!" I half yelled. "Shit! Why didn't I think about her? Oh god, imagine what she might have _SEEN...,_"

"Hey, hey honey, relax okay?" Edward cooed soothingly. "Alice has been too busy watching over the Volturi these days, she probably didn't even catch a glimpse of what happened last night." Edward squeezed my hand lightly as he spoke.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I shouldn't have freaked out like that...sorry." I apologized again.

"Shh, its okay." he said as he pulled into Forks High's parking lot.

I exhaled heavily as I looked at the school's doorway entrance. "Why can't we just drop out?" I chuckled.

"Because you're better then that, Bella." He sighed opening my door for me.

I 'hmph'ed as I got out of the car. "So you say..., but maybe I'm meant to be the bad girl." I said to Edward as he took my hand and lead me through the school doors.

"From what I saw from last night, you can't get any worse," Edward leaned down and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

Little did he know, I COULD get worse, worse than what the human drinkers could be...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated, I would like to know if im fucking up or not : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Jennifer's Body so please don't sue me : )

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Closer**

The first part of the day went by quickly as Edward and I walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. We went to our usual table which was now joined by Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike. Now that Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper graduated, leaving Alice and Edward here to finish there senior year with me, people have become more comfortable being around the Cullens.

Edward pulled out my chair for me and I smiled softly at him before sitting down. He took the seat next to me.

"Here, you can have my lunch, Bella. I'm not really hungry." Alice said with a knowing look on her face.

"Thanks, Alice." I winked at her before taking a bite of my pizza. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Alice scrunch up their noses in disgust and I giggled silently.

"Hey Angela, what are you listening to?" I asked. She was bobbing her head slightly in time to the song playing in her earphones.

"Oh god, not this again." Jessica groaned. Angela shot her an irritated glance before answering my question.

"It's this new up and coming band, not a lot of people have heard their music yet, though. They're called the House of Wolves, have you heard of them?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! They're awesome. I haven't been able to stop listening to them all this week." I said excitedly.

"Me too!" Angela gushed. "And, the lead singer, Jacob, is incredibly hot!" Angela squealed.

I dropped my pizza in shock and I saw the rest of the table look at Angela in shock. This wasn't like Angela to say. I would expect that comment coming from Jessica, but Angela...? It was just too weird.

"What?" She asked innocently

"Nothing." The whole table said simultaneously while shaking our heads at Angela.

"Wow it's funny; I thought that I was the only person in this school who liked them." She said in wonder.

"Yeah, it's too bad that they don't have as much of a fan base that they deserve." I said with pity laced in my voice.

"Well, maybe we can go show them some support tonight. I heard that they were performing in La Push at eight o'clock, If you're down, I'm down." She offered. Her eyes became wide with excitement at the thought of seeing the House of Wolves in person.

"Yes, of course I would love to come," Edward was shaking his head when he heard Angela say 'La Push'. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not going to have anything else to do tonight because _Edward_," I stressed his name, glaring at him because he was still shaking his head. "and Alice are going camping for the night with their family." I said thoughtfully.

At least I wouldn't have to be home...besides, it's about time that I hang out with some of my human friends.

"Excuse us for a moment," Edward smiled at the table. He grabbed my hand and we walked outside the building of the cafeteria. "No." He said.

"You're not going."

"Why not, Edward? All of you guys are going hunting." I said, referring to his family.

"What am I going to do? I'm not going to be home alone when I could be with Angela at the concert."  
He paused for a moment. "Rosalie will watch you." He decided.

"Are you _insane_?" I sneered at him. "One, Rosalie hates me. Two, I'm not a child, therefore, I don't need to be baby-sat!" I put my arms on my hips.

"Why are you so against La Push? Every time I bring it up, you change the subject."  
He thought for a moment before answering me. "We're not allowed in La Push."

"Why not?"  
His eyes got darker. "The people in La Push have some...superstition about us. They think we're vampires which, as you see, is true."

I fake gasped. "No way! You guys are vampires?" I joked with him.

He rolled his eyes. "We haven't confirmed anything, but we have a sort of_...treaty _with them; We're not allowed on their lands." He looked down at me.

"At all?" I asked.  
His nostrils flared. "No, never."

I sighed and took his head in my hands so he was eye level with me. "Look, I'll be with Angela and I'll...keep that cell phone that you got me and take it with me to the concert"

"I'll ask Angela to take me home as soon as the concert's over ." His eyes were unsure. "I _promise_ nothing will happen to me." I looked in his eyes, conveying truth.

"Fine," He sighed. "you can go."

"Thank you," I smiled. "and I love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before going back into the cafeteria

"Well, it looks like were going to a concert tonight" I said to Angela as Edward and I sat back down in our seats.

"This going to be so much fun! Um, well they start performing tonight around eight o'clock, so we should be home before eleven." She said practically bouncing in her seat, for a second I thought that maybe Alice and Angela switched bodies while I was gone by the way she was bouncing.

"Sounds great." I smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at your house at around seven o'clock." Angela said just as the bell rang signaling the end of the period. We all got up and went to our respective classes.


End file.
